The present invention relates generally to a support frame for an awning, and particularly a support frame for a wide awning having a one-piece fabric cover.
As is known, awnings or curtains generally utilised for the covering of balconies or other open spaces, are generally constituted by a plurality of guides on which the awning fabric or covering is supported, the awning fabric being connected to a draw bar supported by carriages slidable on suitable guides.
In the known constructions the guides are directly fixed to the walls or the ceiling thus creating difficulties in the accurate positioning of these whenever irregularities in the walls are encountered, and very often difficulties are met in fixing the guides at this point.
Another disadvantage is constituted by the fact that in situations where it is required to have very wide covers, it is necessary at present to utilise awnings constituted by several separate fabric sheets, disposed alongside one another, with the disadvantage of inevitably having a zone, even if only narrow, which remains open between the adjacent edges of two contiguous fabric pieces, thus making it necessary to provide cover strips or other covering elements to close the otherwise open zones.
In awnings of the known type considerable difficulties are encountered in motorising the curtain since in many cases suitable guides for allowing motorising of the curtains are not already provided or installed.
A further disadvantage is constituted by the fact that in the case in which curves on the guides must be provided, the point of curvature is generally a very critical point, which is currently formed by utilising fixed curves which do not offer the possibility of continuously varying the mutual inclination of the guides connected to the curves.